Our Happy Ending
by yuuki13
Summary: She was the reminder of that time he was truly happy in life. He was the perfect boy who could give her the perfect life... Or so they thought. He was the Avatar who lost his people. She was a girl who wanted to rebuild her tribe and help her people. How things could have concluded if Zutara was the endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Our Happy Ending

 **Summary:**

She was the reminder of that time when he was truly happy with his life. He was the perfect boy who could give her the perfect life... Or so they thought.

He was the Avatar who lost his people for running away from his destiny. She was a girl who wanted to rebuild her tribe and help her people.

How things could have concluded if Zutara was the endgame.

* * *

He had been recovering well from his lightning injury but he still had a hard time dressing up, especially with all the muscles that needed to bend or flex. Things would be a lot easier if there were servants around, but Azula fired more than half of the Royal Palace's staff. Also given how things turned out, Fire Lord Ozai losing his bending, Zuko ascending the throne, and the Hundred Year War finally coming to an end, people were still in shock and in confusion.

"Do you need some help with that?" Someone voiced out. Zuko's eyes went wide. It was one of the people he wasn't prepared to see yet.

Mai.

"Ma…Mai! You… You're okay!" he stammered. He won't be surprised if she wanted to use him as a shooting target given how he left her and what happened to them back in the Boiling Rock.

"The… They let you out of prison?" Why does he suck in making casual conversations?

"My uncle pulled some strings and it doesn't hurt when the new Fire Lord is… your former boyfriend." She answered a bit colder than she intended. Zuko noticed the pause she made before stating their current relationship.

Former boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Mai," he said giving her a sincere apologetic look. He cares about her, no doubt with that, but sadly; his feelings for Mai is not enough to make him choose her over his honor and his nation.

"Cut the drama Zuko." Mai said sternly as she grabbed his sash and tied it around him. "I do like you but I'm tired of competing with everyone's honor and being used for it, yours, Azula's and my father's. Given your new position as Fire Lord, I think it's best if we remain as acquaintances." Her time in prison gave her a lot of time to reflect on things. She realized that she needed someone for who would love her for who she is, not because of what she could do to fulfill something in the other's life.

"If it's like that, I very much respect your decision." Their separation helped them accept that they were no longer the same person the other had once had fallen in love with. He was no longer the confused prince who only sought his father's attention and love and saw her as a symbol of the time he was actually happy with his life. She was no longer the grim lonely girl who had to act like a perfect princess to protect her father's career and perceived him as the perfect boy who could give her a perfect life.

"What do you plan to do now?"

"I'll be travelling with Ty Lee. I think it's time for me to stop hating the world." Mai took a step back to inspect Zuko's robes. Satisfied with her work, her lips curved upwards a little. She stared at the golden eyes she once loved and asked him something out of curiosity before she let him go for good.

"Is it true that you saved that water tribe girl from Azula's lightning?"

"It's true. Her name is Katara, a brave and honorable woman. I was an idiot for endangering her by asking her to be with me during the Agni Kai with Azula." Mai saw how proud he was saying her name and later on traces of regret across Zuko's face. Her former self who loved Zuko would surely feel hurt, and would demand if he would do the same if she was put in the same situation; but then, she was no longer that person.

"Do you love her?" Zuko's eyes went wide and looked at Mai alarmingly. The last thing he wanted was for Mai to feel cheated. But when his eyes landed on her, she didn't seem to be hurting; she had her usual poker face and even had little traces of teasing.

"It's something I can't answer right now. I am the new Fire Lord now. I and my nation have a hundred years' worth of hate and destruction to cope up with, which calls for my undivided attention and full effort for the first few years at least." He replied with an honest smile.

"I see." She smiled in return.

"Good-bye Zuko."

"Good-bye Mai. Take care on your journey." For the one last time, he hugged Mai.

"I will." They let go and last words he heard from her before she disappeared in the hallways of the palace were: "Be the best Fire Lord this nation had ever seen."

* * *

Mai was walking away from the Fire Lord's chambers when she saw a water tribe girl walking hastily towards where she came from.

"Katara?" Mai unconsciously mumbled. She remembered her as the fierce girl whom she fought several times when she was still Azula's pawn.

The girl turned around responding to her name being called. "Wha… What is it Mai?" Katara felt a bit awkward casually talking to a girl who used her as a shooting target a lifetime ago.

"Uh… Are you on your way to see Zuko?"

"Yes? Did something happen?" Katara replied agitatedly. She hardly left Zuko's side, making sure that he recovers well and receives the healing he needed, except early this morning when Suki asked her to take care of Sokka while she orient the other Kyoshi Warriors about the new Fire Lord's coronation.

She can't help feel guilty and anxious when Zuko's injury was the topic. They were supposed to be teammates, not a liability to him, or a replacement just in case the he goes out of commission. She felt like she was that little girl again who can't do anything to save her mother but she also knew she's now better than that. She's a master waterbender and a healer. She won't give up Zuko without giving a fight.

Mai sensed Katara's anxiety. "Relax girl. He's fine, though he would definitely use some help." Mai replied.

Katara felt like she could breathe again upon hearing Mai's response. She murmured words of thankfulness then started walking again towards the Fire Lord's chambers.

"Wait." Katara stopped on her tracks and turned around again. She didn't know if her brain was making fun of her but was Mai smiling at her?

"He might be the most hot-headed infuriating honor nut-head you'll ever meet in your whole life, but he is surely a loving and caring person." Mai run off before Katara could even react.

* * *

Katara entered the room and saw Zuko in his full Fire Lord regalia. _Why does he look so sexy whether he is shirtless or in his Fire Lord regalia?_

"Katara, is Sokka alright?" Zuko greeted, waking the girl from her daydream.

"Uhm… Yeah. He's great. I just fed him before I left. Dad is taking care of him now. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Mai helped me put on these robes." Honestly, she felt jealous.

"Are you two back together?" Katara felt stupid for asking, knowing that his answer would either rip her heart or leave her daydreaming for more. She was attracted to Zuko that she was sure of (or maybe, even greater, just denying it) no matter how hard she tried to act like she loathed him when he joined their group. It didn't help that they did a lot of things together from household chores, bending training to finding her mother's killer. Now that he saved her from that lightning that could have killed her, she didn't know how to figure things out between the two of them – Is she going to hope that Zuko feels the same way she does? Or not, because whether it was her or someone else he would do still do the same thing?

"No, we ended things for good," Zuko replied with a sad smile. Relief was written all-over Katara.

" _I… I'm happy"_ "I… I'm sorry," she replied.

"No need to apologize, it was something we both agreed upon," Zuko can't help blush when he remembered Mai's last question: _Are you in love with her?_

Seeing the pink tint on Zuko's cheeks made Katara blush too. "I see," she answered, twirling her hair around her fingers.

A Fire Sage knocked at the door, alerting them that the coronation is about to start soon.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** There's still a next installment for this. The teashop scene in Ba Sing Se~

Honestly, Mai's character could have been cool, if she wasn't such a cold-blooded girlfriend towards Zuko.

Dedicated to all Zutara fans! Hope you enjoyed this! Please read and review. Constructive criticisms are highly accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gaang was in Uncle Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se. It was a calm and peaceful moment, a far cry from their usual action-packed adventures. Uncle Iroh was playing the tsungi horn. The girls were chatting. Zuko was serving tea. Sokka was 'capturing the moment', but ended up being laughed at after they saw how much of an epic fail his painting was.

Aang stepped out of the tea shop, taking a moment for himself. The sunset reflected the same hues as the one during the comet. It could have been a pleasant scenery to remember if they were simply kids enjoying the moment, no war, and no responsibilities, only themselves to think of. Unfortunately, they were no simple kids, the hope of ending the war and finally bring peace to the world lies in them.

Even though he was the most volatile in the group, literally and figuratively, recently Aang found himself reflecting. Like on these blank moments when he was free to think of anything, his mind unconsciously ponders about what transpired in the war and what would he do next as the Avatar.

Considering the other worse things that could have happened; he was a lucky kid. He was lucky that a lion-turtle showed him a way how to defeat Fire Lord Ozai without actually killing him – take away his bending, instead. He was lucky that a rock hit him at his chi trigger point that allowed him to go Avatar State, instead of letting a timid clueless kid fight a psychotic power-driven adult.

He knew that he won't always be lucky, and he has to fully face his destiny: **to be a fully-realized Avatar.** Every time he tried to run away, people precious to him paid the price. This time he'll face the problem head on like what Toph had always said.

Katara, the only earthly attachment he can't let go of, his forever girl. She was the person who woke him up from his century of slumber. She was the mother who took care of him and whom he nourished from. She was the teacher who taught him and guided him in his journey as a waterbender. She was the sister whom he swore loyalty to. She was the best friend he relied on. She gave him a family to belong to. How could he let her go? How could he live without her?

But then, he had a life before her, before his slumber, his life as an airbender. It was his heritage and it will be his legacy. If he didn't run away a hundred years ago, could the war have been prevented? Could his people still be alive?

Him being the last air nomad, it was something he could hardly believe, not because he was still in denial, but they weren't called nomads for empty titles. Among the four nations, they were the most adaptable and most likely to blend in the crowd. He had memories of encountering his own people posing as nonbendering citizens of the other nations and managed to fool everyone except their own kind.

No air nomad might be occupying any of the air temples for the past years but it doesn't mean that they were extinct. They might be living in the other nations feigning as part of their nonbending residents for self-preservation.

That has to be it. He left them before, now he's going to find them.

Aang didn't know how long he was standing outside but a presence next to him, retrieved him from his thoughts, Katara. She simply stood there, saying nothing. He could feel her gaze on him then on the beautiful sunset.

"After this… You're going back to the Southern Water Tribe, right?" Aang said, putting words on Katara's thoughts.

"Yeah…" Katara hated her maternal instinct sometimes. Going back to her tribe meant that she'll be leaving Aang on his own, and it made her feel guilty. Yet, it was her deepest desire to rebuild her tribe now that their people were back. They were open to venture the seas, and keep in touch with the other water tribes. "How about you?"

"I know this sounds crazy, but I'm going to look for my own people, the air nomads. They are alive somewhere out there Katara… I could feel it." Aang said with conviction.

"That's great Aang!" A small supportive smile crossed Katara's face. But as much as she wanted to stay happy and hopeful, reality likes to go against her. "I guess, after this, each of us is going our own separate ways… Are you sure you can manage on your own?"

"I have to Katara." Aang whispered in hard certainty. It was like he was telling it more to himself than to Katara.

"It's not like I'll ever be alone anyway. The world needs me, and it better be there for me too," Aang joked, shifting his heavy tone to a lighter one. "We could always visit each other, including the Gaang. If everyone is up to it, we can camp again somewhere like the good-old-days, but this time it's not the Fire Nation we're hiding from, but from our responsibilities!"

The two chuckled like the kids they actually were. Finishing his heartily laugh, Aang spoke again. "Katara?"

"What is it Aang?"

"Uhm… Regarding what I did to you during the Ember Island Players… I… ah… I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand that the play upset everyone… well, maybe except for Toph." As much as Toph was amused with how her character was portrayed, Katara won't ever live down how spot on Zuko's actor was.

"No. It's not. Forcefully kissing you like that wasn't the right thing to do whether I'm upset or not." When Aang heard what happened to Zuko and Azula's Agni Kai, at first he felt relieved that all of them managed to win their own battles. Yet when the details with how the fight started to sink down in him, Zuko desperately cried as he attempted to redirect the lightning that Azula shot at Katara and how frantic Katara was every time Zuko was in pain, he felt his internal organs plummet in shame.

His friend Zuko, who wanted to regain his honor more than anything else, was willing to throw it away and possibly his own life just to save Katara. Yet he, as the person who proclaims to love her, what could he do for her? What was he doing to her? Fly away and let her deal with the crucial matters on her own? Not considering how his actions would affect her?

It was a hard fact to accept, but maybe that's the reason why he needs to let go of her. He might be the Avatar and the direly world needs him, but not everything in the world is about him. He needs to stop being self-centered and learn how to empathic.

Katara felt a pang of pride upon hearing Aang's words. She was proud that the boy she found in the iceberg has been growing up.

"I accept the apology." She awkwardly smiled at him. "So this means… we're… friends?"

"Friends." Aang agreed and gave back Katara's motherly hug.

Zuko didn't mean to pry, but he had been watching Katara and Aang outside of the teashop. He can't help wondering, what they could be talking about. He saw Aang flash a goofy smile at him, catching him staring at them. He immediately set his eyes elsewhere, with pink tint on his cheeks. Aang broke the hug with Katara and started walking towards the teashop.

"It's your turn buddy Go talk to her." Aang discreetly whispered at him, letting Zuko have a private moment with Katara away from the Gaang's meddling, particularly Sokka's.

"And Zuko…" Aang had a mature and kind expression across his face, which made Zuko swallow an imaginary lump along his throat. "Take care of her, okay?"

"O… Of course!" Zuko awkwardly replied. What was Aang hinting at?

Zuko walked towards Katara while rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't exactly know how to start a conversation with her. Ever since his Agni Kai with Azula, things were either intense or awkward with her.

"Hi, Katara… Are you okay?" he managed to say in his best cheery voice he could manage.

Katara raised a brow at him as if telling: _"Seriously Zuko? That's the best you can manage?"_ Then she laughed lightly at him. She let out a light laugh before answering him seriously.

"I'm fine. Just kinda feeling weird after Aang and I… Uhm… I really don't know how to call it… Technically, broke up?" Katara shrugged.

"Oh.. I didn't mean to…" Zuko didn't really know what to say. Should he apologize for being nosy or because he might be the reason why it happened?

"There's nothing really to apologize for," Katara replied in a neutral tone that put Zuko to ease. "Our break up is a mutual one. I just find it weird that we 'broke up' when we're not officially together and I was sort of expecting that things are going to be a bit more dramatic… You know how Aang could be at times. But really, I'm thankful with how we neatly concluded things."

"I see." There was a long silence between them after that.

"Katara…" "Zuko…" they called the same time resulting to some amusing gestures.

"You go ahead," Zuko gave way to Katara. He might be great at delivering political speeches, but can be a total dimwit in personal conversations.

Katara took a deep breath before saying anything. " **About what happened during the Agni Kai with Azula…"** They never had the chance to talk about it. After the Agni Kai, they were either wrapped in their own busy schedules or accompanied each other in serene silence, afraid to break the thin ice that is protecting the rapport they established from their own chaotic thoughts and feelings.

Though, sometimes at night, her own thoughts haunted her, making her restless as she lay on her bed. _"Did he do that because he has feelings for me?"_

And then, there were her feelings. _"What do I feel about him?"_

She could still remember how he cried for her as he ran towards the lightning's path. That, together with the last moments with her mom, they were her most tragic memories she won't ever forget in her life.

One thing is for sure, things between them are no longer the same like it was before.

" **I'm sorry."** Zuko immediately replied. He already knows where she could possibly drag him with this conversation and he also recognizes how much this girl could affect him, even stronger than what Sozin's Comet could do to him. His last Agni Kai, didn't only pave way for him to rightfully earn the throne, but it also awakened the potential feelings he harbors towards the master waterbender. Whatever he felt for Katara, it's something he cannot hide from himself any longer.

But he was no longer the prince who can be in romance with anyone he pleases. He is now the leader of a nation which owes the world a hundred years' worth of recuperation for the war his ancestors instigated. Pursuing romance at this crucial political phase would be like a juggling his mother's precious china and failing to catch either one or all of them.

So before she could make him falter with his decision, he firmed himself.

" _ **I'm sorry."**_ Did he just say that? Did he understand that she was referring to their standing as friends and not what had literally happened? He must have. For a moment Katara's body felt numb. A bit later, hurt started to gush like water from the dam. Was he rejecting her?! Was he betraying her again? She didn't even let her finish what she was about to say! She can't help flashing him a painful look that emphasized her glassy blue eyes.

Zuko felt something in him crash. "I didn't mean it that way..." Yet, she looked away.

"Katara, I'm not denying what we could possibly feel towards each other. It's just that, I don't want for either of us to hold on to something that would hardly work given our current predicament. I'll be in the Fire Nation trying to win the trust of my people and reform our ways. You'll be in the South Pole, helping to rebuild your tribe. Between us is a lot of work so we can truly live in peace and harmony." He looked at her, looking for any sign of understanding. He was relieved to see that her expression has softened.

She discerned what he was trying to imply and she felt stupid for all sorts of things, for overreacting, for overthinking, for thinking badly of him, for being immature, for hoping too much, and so on. Seriously, he is too dangerous for her. How could he trigger emotions and actions far from her usual parameters?

"If we still feel the same way by the time we can have some time to ourselves, we'll talk about it, okay?" she heard him say. His golden orbs sincerely and intently gazed on her blue ones and his large hands enclosed her smaller ones.

"Okay," she managed to voice out. "But promise me that after this, we'll keep writing to each other, and you'll also write to Sokka, Suki, Aang and even Toph."

"I promise."

Hands intertwined together, and her head on his shoulder, they watched the sunset.

* * *

Did you like it? Praises, comments and constructive criticisms are highly accepted for the author's well being and improvement. Thank you for reading!


End file.
